


Samidare

by ziio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Genji Shimada, Protective Jesse McCree, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Sweet Jesse McCree, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziio/pseuds/ziio
Summary: Hanzo's been dealing with his demons for years, when an accident with Hanzo’s dragons causes Jesse to be privy to said demons, it’s only bound to end badly.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Samidare

**Author's Note:**

> My second foray into the Overwatch fandom, hope you guys enjoy!

Hanzo takes out the unnamed marksman aiming for McCree. Out the corner of his eye, he sees the irritating cowboy throw him a thumbs up. A wide grin spread across McCree’s face as he ducks out of cover and into the next alley.

“Got my own personal guardian angel up there don’t I!” McCree says through the comms, winking at Hanzo up on the roof.

Hanzo curls his lips at the ridiculous man. Hanzo hates the bothersome terms of endearment the man is always coming up with for him. It was bad enough he tried to engage him in useless commentary before or after missions, Jesse was annoying if not persistent.

The cowboy and Genji were the only two who bothered to speak with Hanzo on the field or off. Not that Hanzo cared, he wasn’t at Overwatch for friends, he was there to repay a debt, that was all. Having _friends_ didn’t have to be part of the deal. They didn’t even have to like him for all he cared.

Genji he could deal with, his brother's incessant need to rekindle their lost relationship was easy to handle, more so avoid. Though Jesse asked nothing of him or from him. He only tried to give Hanzo his friendship with nothing in return. Not to mention he was determined in his efforts, it was nearly impossible for Hanzo to dodge the gunslinger.

It unsettled Hanzo, unlike the others at Overwatch, Jesse showed no ill will towards him. Hanzo didn’t understand the game he was playing. He knew Genji and McCree were particularly close, there was no way Jesse didn’t know the sins he committed and there was no way he had pardoned them as well.

As much as Hanzo hated to admit so, he couldn’t find any deception in his interactions with him. Jesse gave his friendship and companionship freely, even when Hanzo was his cruelest to keep the cowboy away he’d come right back the next day with a smile as if his words meant nothing.

The cowboy had gone as far as to call them friends to the other agents of Overwatch, stating that Hanzo was simply, “A lil' rough ‘round the edges.”

Hanzo didn’t even try to correct such nonsense, even though sometimes he tolerated the man's presence, he’d never admit it or say it out loud but some days, far and few between as they were, he even welcomed his company – silent company.

Hanzo expels such thoughts from his mind, focusing on the mission at hand but before he can find his next target, a knife fly’s past his ear with a distinct swishing sound, he instinctively slides out the way. Hanzo spins around, quickly jabs his bow into the Talon operatives' stomach. The man doubles over and Hanzo uses the opportunity to aim his fist into the agents throat. The man stumbles backward hacking and coughing onto the roof, allowing Hanzo to kick the agent in the chest, sending him flying onto his back and into the concrete.

Hanzo walks over, bow and arrow aimed at the man’s head. At the same time, he releases his arrow into the man’s skull he hears a familiar swishing sound through the air.

He looks behind him and sees, the now dead, talon agent with a gun lax in his hand and a shuriken embedded into his head.

“Saved you again anija,” Genji teased playfully, twirling the remaining shuriken in his hand. He leans on the railing atop the roof, completely relaxed as if he’d been there the whole time.

Hanzo glares at him, snatching the arrow out of the man’s skull. “Never one to resist a moment to brag, do you?”

He sees Genji deflate slightly, unable to see the cyborg's expression behind the visor he wears.

“I’m just kidding anija, I meant nothing by it.”

“You never do Genji.” Hanzo scolded. “Have you cleared your post?” Hanzo asks before Genji can respond to his previous statement.

Genji sighs, not willing to get into another argument with his brother over something trivial. “My post is cleared. All that’s left is Jesse’s.”

Hanzo clicks his tongue in annoyance, “I’m sure he’ll need the help.” Hanzo says walking away without another word to the spot where he last saw the cowboy.

“You know he’s not a fool brother, he is quite capable on the field,” Genji says in defense of his friend.

Hanzo makes his way to the edge of the roof, and sees the cowboy killing off multiplying talon agents, he’s ducked behind a large trash can – again. Hanzo can’t help but admire as he fires with accuracy that almost rivals his.

Hanzo sees out the corner of his eye the wraith-like figure moving like a shadow to Jesse’s position. He hurries to the edge of the building but he’s only so fast. Reaper shoots Jesse’s prosthetic hand, causing him to drop the gun and slide out of his reach as the other Talon agents advance on the startled cowboy. The agents quickly moving forward to the trash can Jesse’s hiding behind.

Genji curses as he scales down the building, Hanzo knows Genji won’t get there in time to Jesse, even then they’ll be quickly overrun. It’s too many to fight off by conventional means. Hanzo curses how unprepared they were for this mission, Talon was certainly not where the intel said they’d be. With too few in Genji and Hanzo’s portion to cover and too many in Jesse’s.

Hanzo breathes deeply, steadying himself on the edge of the roof. He docks his arrow and aims it directly at the group of Talon agents.

“ _Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau_!”

“Hanzo!” Genji shouts terrified as he watches the twin blue dragons swirl into existence across the roofs and down to the alley in Jesse’s direction, Genji looks in disbelief at Hanzo, who stares determined at his dragons.

The dragons rip apart the remaining talon agents, screams rip through the cool night air as the dragons leave hollow husks of the agents in their wake. The brothers watch as the dragons completely ignore Jesse, tearing apart everything but the cowboy. Neither misses how Reaper takes off before the dragons can get to him. They’ll have to deal with him another time. The dragons rip through most of the agents, allowing the remaining to scatter from the two colossal spirits.

“Calm yourself, the dragons will not hurt him,” Hanzo says calmly, if there was one thing Hanzo had come to rely on solely it was his dragons. That was too close, a situation that had almost turned deadly. He hops off the edge to a nearby balcony intent to get to the jet. Genji can get the cowboy together, his work is done.

As Hanzo hops down next to his brother, Genji screams desperately for his friend. A horrifying sound Hanzo has only heard escape Genji’s lips once before. Hanzo swivels back around, eyes narrowed as he watches Aizen and Ryo turn their attention to the cowboy pressed against the alley wall.

“Jesse move!”

Hanzo watches as the dragons' circle around each other in an effort to reach the cowboy, having been ignoring him all this time. He feels his heart stop, completely frozen not even budging when Genji nearly knocks him over, sword drawn and bathed in a glowing green as he bolts to Jesse.

“Aizen! Ryo!” Hanzo shouts furiously to his dragons.

Hanzo watches terrified as the dragons rip through Jesse the same way they had done the Talon agents. Its seconds later Jesse's face goes blank and his eyes dull before falling face-first into the asphalt.

Hanzo feels his dragon return to him as they dissipate from view. Hanzo runs over after Genji, unsure if the unmoving cowboy is dead or not. He hates the terror that starts to bloom in his chest. He takes halting steps toward the cowboy, his arm outstretched but not daring to touch the man.

Genji frantically pulls Jesse into his arms, softly slapping at his face as he calls out to him.

He can see Jesse breathing and Hanzo can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief but also stare in confusion. No one has ever encountered his dragons and lived, much less be touched by the dragons and survive. He reaches out to his dragons for answers but they're silent, almost guilty so.

It’s seconds later Jesse throws up violently, wrenching onto the asphalt and out of Genji’s grasp. Genji holds the cowboy's hair back, fretting over his friend.

“Jesse! Jesse, are you alright my friend?” He says panicked. He turns to Hanzo, glaring dangerously at Hanzo. “Why did you do that? You could have killed him!”

Hanzo bristles, angry at the hostility directed his way. “What would you have me do? You would not have been able to save him in time had I not acted. It was my only choice!” Hanzo folds his arms over his chest, glaring down at the both of them.

“You can not control your dragons! You gambled with his life!” Genji bites back.

“Unlike you, I can control my dragons just fine. You should be thanking me for saving that fool's life!” Hanzo snaps angrily, pointing at the hunched-over cowboy.

“W-What? You said you couldn’t control them.” Genji whispers, more to himself than Hanzo. Genji's eyes grow distant and his posture stiff, it's only for a few seconds before he’s worrying over Jesse again.

Hanzo can’t place the extreme reaction to his words. He doesn’t understand what difference it makes if he can control his dragons or not. It shouldn’t even be a surprise to Genji.

He’s distracted by Jesse, trying and failing to stand, the man looking around wildly. Genji grabs him by his shoulders, forcing the cowboy to look at him. “Jesse! Jesse, are you alright?”

Jesse looks past him and right at Hanzo. Hanzo raises an eyebrow at the intense expression in Jesse’s eyes. He awaits defensively for a verbal attack similar to Genji’s. He watches as a dozen different emotions run across Jesse’s face. It finally settles on an expression that looks agonizing.

“Hanzo.” He whispers, saying his name as if it physically pains him to do so.

Hanzo glares at both of them, not wanting to hear either of them blame him for saving the cowboy's life. He marches to the jet, not turning around when both call his name.

* * *

The jet ride is silent, the plane can steer itself but Genji stays in the cockpit. His brother hasn’t spoken a word to him the entire ride, Hanzo doesn’t understand what he’s done now, to upset Genji. It seems everything he does upsets Genji in one way or another. His brother refused to even look at him as they boarded the jet.

Jesse has been acting as bizarre as his brother. Hanzo can feel himself becoming increasingly irritated as he sees the cowboy constantly looking his way, the same pained expression on his face from earlier.

“Would you have preferred I let you die, McCree? Maybe next time I will.” Hanzo bites out, taking his frustration out on the recovering agent.

He’s angry that they truly believed he gambled with Jesse’s life. He would have never released the dragons had he had no control over them. When the dragons had turned back on Jesse he felt his heart stop. He never would purposefully kill any of his – teammates. No matter what any of them might believe.

He knows when the other agents find out it’ll only add fuel to their never-ending fire of believing Hanzo is a risk to their safety. Another reason for them to believe he’s not to be trusted. It’s a cycle Hanzo can’t break and one he’s sick of trying to.

“T-That’s not it. Hanzo, thanks for saving my life.” Jesse says, but the far-off look in his gaze is what’s confusing Hanzo. He looks devastated, each time he looks at Hanzo it’s as if he’s in pain. As if merely staring at Hanzo is causing him distress.

“Is there some reason you look at me as if I’ve killed you?” Hanzo sneers.

Jesse shakes his head and looks away, still looking troubled. Hanzo grits his teeth, crosses his arms and looks away. “I did not take you for a liar McCree.”

Jesse looks pleadingly at him, shaking his head softly. “I wouldn’t lie to you Han."

“It is Hanzo, McCree. Do not tell me what is bothering you, it matters not to me. Keep your eyes to yourself.”

Jesse opens his mouth as if he wants to say more but Hanzo stands and walks to the jet window. He can still feel Jesse's eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

When they land deep into the night, no doubt the rest of the agents are asleep. Genji's still fussing over Jesse, pushing for the man to wake Angela and make sure he is truly okay. Neither Hanzo nor Genji knows the effects of having encountered the dragons in such a violent way.

Now would be the time Genji would fret over him, but he doesn’t even glance at Hanzo. He ignores him as if he doesn’t exist, and Hanzo wills himself not to care.

Maybe this was it, the last straw for his brother. Hanzo knew it would happen sooner or later, the peace and reconciliation Genji desired was nothing more than a dream. There was too much turmoil between them, too many things they’d never be able to speak about. Hanzo still harbored too much disdain, too much hatred and he knew Genji harbored the same.

He remembers the omnic Genji meditates with telling him that rage consumed him, as of the omnic knew anything. As if rage even began to describe how he felt.

He watches as his brother walks away from them and wonders how soon it’ll be before they kick him out of Overwatch.

He once again feels Jesse's piercing stare at his head, anger quickly rushes through his body. A harsh reply on his tongue before he turns around and sees the devastation in Jesse's eyes.

“Are you going to tell me why you continue to look at me that way, or are you going to lie again.” Hanzo snarled. He just wants to go in his room, away from Jesse, away from Genji, away from all of them.

Jesse clenches his fists at his sides, eyes determined but cautious.

“I-I, Hanzo I saw everything, I don’t know how or why. It’s all happenin' so fast, one minute yer dragons are coming to eat me the next I’m seeing memories of this and that. I still can’t wrap my head around it darlin'. T-There of you and Genji, and your past and-"

“What memories? What are you talking about, you are speaking in circles.” Hanzo snaps, not bothering to correct the cowboy on that foolish nickname. He's never seen McCree so flustered, the cowboy racing through his words so fast Hanzo can barely understand him.

“Yer memories Hanzo, everything! When yer dragons went through me I saw. I saw everything, and I-I don’t know how or why but I did!” Jesse says cautiously. He looks worried, scared almost at Hanzo’s reaction.

Hanzo freezes, standing completely and utterly still. His face is blank and terrifying. The quiet breeze of the night air is the only sound between them. Time stands as neither say a word, Jesse wants to say something – anything.

His mind is like a whirlwind of mismatched memories, thoughts, and feelings he can’t even begin to work out. Though he sees and catches on enough to know the tragic past of the man standing in front of him.

Hanzo clenches and unclenches his fist. Trying the quell the beast of fury that’s threatening to devour him, trying to calm his racing heart. He feels _violated_ , his memories – his private thoughts, were an open book for Jesse. His dragons are suspiciously quiet, no calming waves of emotions, nothing. As if they were hiding in their bond away from him.

He can’t even think of _why_ Jesse was able to see his memories, how that’s even possible. He breathes deeply, heavily till every emotion he’s feeling drifts away and he feels nothing. He breaths till his heart beats normally and his chest doesn’t feel as if he’s suffocating.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Jesse asks bewildered, “Hanzo? That’s all ya’ have to say?”

Hanzo moves to walk past him, he needs to get away, he needs to escape. Jesse can see Hanzo’s a powder keg ready to explode, he’s tense and his face is filled with a blankness Jesse doesn’t ever want to see again. He can’t just leave it here, like this. Jesse goes to grab his arm, to stop the archer from leaving, to talk about this.

“Don’t touch me!” Hanzo shouts, his eyes half-mad. “There is nothing to discuss, you saw something you should not have, forget about it!”

“Forge-? Hanzo you can’t just think I’ll forget. A-All you’ve been through, Hanzo you-”

“Do you not think I know what has happened to me! What is talking about it going to do you fucking fool! Forget what you saw and move on.” Hanzo shouts furiously, forgetting that anyone can hear their conversation if they choose to.

His dragons finally try to calm their archer down, feeling the rage and anger Hanzo is barely holding onto. He needs to leave, feeling strongly the urge to _run_.

“Darlin, it explains so much, you needa tell Genji-” Jesse stops abruptly when an arrow is placed right at his jugular. Hanzo’s eyes are lit with violence yet controlled. 

“If you tell anyone if you even mention this. I’ll kill you. I swear upon my clan I will.”

Jesse doesn’t move, he knows Hanzo means it. His hands clench and unclench around the arrow as if he’s considering it. 

“I won’t say anything Hanzo, but - "

Hanzo doesn’t let him finish, stalking away from the cowboy, leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts.


End file.
